Kagome's Mini Adventure
by nowyouseemenowyoudont
Summary: Kagome finds out how large the world really is and sets out on a journey with the most unlikely of allies. Inspired by a combination of Alice in Wonderland and Dokuga's d/d night. I don't own Alice in Wonderland nor Inuyasha.
1. Illusion

Illusion.

It had to be an illusion, had to be. There was no way that Tetsaiga, which he had coveted for years, was sitting on a rock in the middle of a forest. Not even his idiotic half-brother was fool enough to leave their father's fang lying around like it was no more than a common tree branch.

Sesshoumaru strode into the clearing and approached the sword, half expecting Inuyasha to blunder in screaming profanities at him. He was disconcerted when none of the imagined happenings transpired.

Reaching a clawed hand out to snatch it, he was interrupted by a rather tiny voice.

"Hey! You leave Tetsaiga alone Sesshoumaru!"


	2. Gold

Gold.

Sesshoumaru's golden eyes flashed in warning as he tried to identify the source of the phantom voice. His eyes scoured the clearing, taking in every leaf and every tree, hunting down the source of the shout. When his eyes failed him he closed them and searched with his other senses, expanding his Youki out to envelop the area.

There.

He opened his eyes to gaze back at the rock and, sure enough, he found the owner of the voice.

It was the girl, Inuyasha's wench, sat there on the rock glaring at him in an attempt to be intimidating.

Well, as intimidating as someone three inches tall could be anyway.


	3. Aura

Aura

Though the Miko perched on the rock was nearly miniscule in size her aura was huge and pulsing in rage as she glowered up at him. She may have been three inches tall but she seemed to believe she was a giantess.

"Miko, you are small" he stated.

The anger clouding her aura seemed to increase exponentially "Thank you for pointing that out! I hadn't noticed!"

"Hn, then you must be exceptionally unobservant" he taunted softly, wondering if it would damage his honour severely if he were to merely flick her out of the way with his claws and snatch the sword.


	4. Enchant

Enchant

"Miko" Sesshoumaru interrupted Kagome's pouting.

She glared up at him, using the hilt of Tetsaiga to pull herself to her full height of three and a half inches, and folded her arms.

"Yes?" her tone was irate and she was tapping her foot in utmost annoyance.

"How did you come to be so small?"

She ran a hand through her hair "We were travelling, like always, when Miroku said he sensed a 'forbidding aura', next thing we know Naraku appears and his miasma clouded the area – except it was different somehow, enchanted. I guess I got knocked out because when I woke up I was this tall and a bird was trying to eat me."

He quirked a brow at that, the Miko always managed to get herself into predicaments.


	5. Ritual

Ritual.

Sesshoumaru examined the shrunken Miko carefully, making Kagome shift from foot to foot; she now knew what the lame pigeon felt like as the hungry cat stalked it.

"I have heard of such shrinking before," he surmised "but a ritual is needed to undo it."

"Where are my friends?"

"It is possible that the miasma was only intended to affect you; Naraku simply removed the others."

"And Tetsaiga?"

"The sword is far more powerful than Naraku; it desired to stay with you who needed it most."

He extended one claw tipped hand and she glanced at it dubiously.

"Come," he instructed, giving no room for argument.

Closing her eyes tightly, she stepped from the rock and into his palm, placing her life quite literally in his hands.


	6. Dazzle

Dazzle.

The old witch Sesshoumaru had taken her to see was creepy, kind of reminiscent of Urasue; the crazy witch who had revived Kikyo.

The witch had nodded contemplatively "I can fix this."

They waited as the witch mixed unidentifiable ingredients into a cauldron that hissed and cackled.

Eventually she finished and poured some of the bright purple mixture into a thimble for Kagome.

"Drink."

Kagome sipped at the liquid and immediately began to cough and wheeze. She was engulfed in a dazzling purple light and, seconds later, the Miko was back to her normal size and sat there blinking dumbly.

"Now, my payment" the witch grinned sinisterly "I think I'll take that sword there."

Sesshoumaru smirked slightly, "You have outlived your usefulness."

Kagome closed her eyes tightly as, with one elegant swing from Toukijin, the witch no longer had a head attached to her body.

"Ouch" Kagome muttered.


	7. Mystic

Mystic

"So, where do you think my friends are?" Kagome asked Sesshoumaru as they traipsed through the forest in a direction Sesshoumaru had picked out. She had no idea where he was taking them, she was just following his lead blindly; he could have been leading her to a tea party with Naraku for all she knew.

"You are a Miko, are you not?" Sesshoumaru enquired "surely you should be able to sense them?"

She scrunched up her eyes in concentration and sighed in evident frustration; she got nothing.

He quirked a brow "For a Miko you aren't very mystical are you?" he scoffed.

She huffed and sped up; he'd left her behind when she'd been concentrating.

"Well I'm sorry I'm not an impossibly pretty demon lord who comes and goes by poofy cloud!"


	8. Magic

Magic

She should have known better than to insult his magic-cloud-thingy because now he was flying on it, dangling her over the edge by her arm and refusing to pull her up whilst she shrieked at him.

"Put me down! Put me down! Pu—"

Her wishes were granted and he unceremoniously dropped her into a heap at the foot of the Goshinboku.

She jumped to her feet, wincing as all the muscles in her body protested the abrupt movement, and turned on the demon lord.

"Jerk!"

"Miko, I have saved you from your curse, is this any way to treat me?"

She glowered at him, "most Fairytale Prince's are charming, not hostile"

"Most damsels are shy and retiring not loudmouthed," he countered.

"Argh!" she stomped her foot "you're impossible!"

"On the contrary," he replied "it is you, Miko, who is impossible."


	9. Enthral

Enthral – courtesy of Rowdy!

Kagome watched the serene Daiyokai stalk off into the forest in a swish of white silk. His presence was enthralling and already she felt at a loss as he disappeared, she enjoyed the camaraderie between them. At least she assumed that it had been mere banter, surely if he'd been truly angered she'd be dead right?

She grinned goofily at the thought, after all, how many people could claim to being chummy with Sesshoumaru?

"Wench!" Inuyasha bellowed as he pounced upon her, scaring her within an inch of her life.

"What?" she blinked.

"What happened? Why can I smell Sesshoumaru? Did Naraku hurt you? Why do you have Tetsaiga?"

The spiel of questions made her blink in shock before she grinned a Cheshire-cat smile "It's nothing, I just had an enthralling mini-adventure."

Inuyasha blinked at her as she skipped back to the village. Had she gone mad?

Well he was half right...

A/N: Through this mini-quest I have owned nothing! This drabble is courtesy of Rowdy who prompted it. Thank you my dear!


End file.
